


Blossoming love

by MangaBitch



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Age Difference, Awkward Flirting, Childhood Friends, Companions, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Crushes, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprinting, Innocence, Jealousy, Long-Distance Friendship, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Marking, Mates, Mating, Older Man/Younger Woman, Protectiveness, Puberty, Reunions, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scent Marking, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Sulking, Teasing, Teenagers, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: 8 years have passed since Naraku's demise and Rin is still very close to Lord Sesshoumaru but has matured greatly during this time. But his feelings towards her have changed yet Rin is naive to his growing fondness for her.Will she ever understand how dear she is to him?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff but no smut (sorry)

8 yrs had passed since Rin joined Sesshoumaru and Jaken on their quest to defeat Naraku who had now been slain. She was no longer the cute and trouble-seeking child  she had once been and had become a very lovely adolescent girl. Her body growing into that of a young lady and developing in preparation of her adulthood. 

Kaede had called her appearance similar to herself as a youngster and yet so much like Kikyo as well. She was like a perfect mix of the two; yet she had a personality similar to Kagome's. She had faith she would mature into a wonderful young woman who would make good decisions while still being so full of love.

Since her childhood, Rin had proven again and again that she was a pure hearted soul. She hated violence and any unnecessary cruelty after the tragic way her own family had been killed as a youngster. Yet she as unfazed by the hell that the battlefield she had faced many times alongside Sesshoumaru during her childhood. 

She had chosen to live alongside him and help aid him in any way she could; even if it wasn't hands on combat. During her stay with Kaede and Kagome she had taken training. She had powerful spiritual healing abilities and very powerful barriers but was nowhere as strong as Kagome was capable of. 

Kaede labelled her a "mage"; someone who was inept and a natural at healing and defence magic. But not very skilled in the means of attack magic for fighting demons; this however was still very useful. She only prayed these gifts would come in use to the Dog demon lord; as she knew that Sesshoumaru hated to be hindered.

But at least now compared to her childhood she would be able to save the likes of Jaken, Sesshoumaru or any innocent villager whom may be sick or injured. She could now help those in need who were suffering from war or sickness with her healing abilities due to the lessons she had learned under Kaede and Kagome. 

Meanwhile Rin was hurrying back to her two companions with her gatherings from a nearby village. There were very few humans who were very old and she was used to scavenging for food. She didn't like to steal but it was what she had to do when she didn't have time to stay in one place or ask nicely.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called loudly as she ran through the forest anxiously. She had gathered lots of food for their journey and knew he would be hungry. Though he was never vocal about such things, Rin could tell when he was hungry; it was intuition. However, Jaken was much easier since his stomach made noises. 

Eventually she came to a clearing out of the woods and found them in a field.  They both looked very bored and yet content with themselves. It amused her slightly how they didn't know what to do with themselves without her presence. They looked like two lost puppies waiting with their tails between their legs awaiting their master to come home. 

Jaken was sat upon a small rock humming quietly to himself. He never admitted it but he did worry about her deeply and worried about her safety. In all honesty he was a grandfather figure to her and wanted her to be a proper young lady. If she acted like anything less he would scold her and yell at her for not acting accordingly. 

Sesshoumaru was sat upon a large boulder sticking out of the ground and gazing at the sky quietly. The breeze was blowing his silver hair in the wind and he looked very handsome and mysterious. She had always thought so since her childhood, but as a teenager she could appreciate it properly. 

"I'm back!" Rin called happily. She ran towards the two happily a large smile on her face and her heart filled with joy. She had missed their company and hoped that they would like the food she had collected. She had tried so hard to find things they would enjoy eating later that evening; which they would share around a warm fire.

"At last! You kept us waiting a long time!" Jaken yelled in an annoyed tone. He was still moody and ill tempered due to waiting around. But he still showed the odd amount of affection to her which she enjoyed. The fact that he had been restless proved he cared for her in his own way. 

Sesshoumaru looked at her quietly his face blank but his eyes gentle. He was glad she had come back unharmed; otherwise he would have not been pleased. He gazed at her netted sack full of goodies and became concerned that it may have caused her back some pain making the journey back. 

"I'm back Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin said fondly smiling at him. She had grown very attached to her saviour since her childhood and hoped someday he would love her as much as she did him. But it was hard to tell what he was thinking because he never showed any expressions. However in her heart she felt that he did care, because her heart was very rarely wrong about these things. 

A curve appeared on the left side of Sesshoumaru face hidden from Jaken. It was almost admirable how she always seemed to smile even though she knew she had made them worry or was late. However he was nonetheless glad Rin was back safe and was curious to see what she had brought.

"What did you bring us?" Jaken asked curiously his eyes wide with wonder. She had gone to gather food and taken a while so she had better have brought good provisions. He knew Rin had a good eye for tasty food but was still prone to making mistakes.

"I brought some fish from the river; next to it was a field so I took some potatoes" Rin said rummaging through her net. Though the fish had been harder to collect than the potatoes. She wanted to make sure she had gotten enough to go around between the 3 of them.

"There looks to be plenty; You have done well Rin" Jaken said in an impressed tone as he inspected the netted sack. He knew Rin was always self conscious about making mistakes but he trusted her to do a good job. She certainly had a natural talent for gathering that was for sure. 

Sesshoumaru got to his feet quietly then walked ahead of the two. The food looked good but they had to find an appropriate camping site. If they stayed here most likely the villagers would try claim their food back or other demons would catch the scent.

Seeing the demon start to leave Rin became concerned "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked curiously her tone worried. Was he not hungry anymore? Perhaps he didn't want to eat the food she had gotten. She hated it when she made him angry it made her so upset.

"This place is not appropriate to eat; the long grass may catch fire" he said sternly his tone blunt. Rin was an excellent forager but he didn't want her hard work to go to waste and let anyone claim their food. That and grass was weak to fire and he didn't want to attract attention.

"That is true; come Rin we must make camp somewhere" Jaken said firmly following his master. He himself was very hungry but knew that long grass was weak to fire; he would make a fire with his staff elsewhere and enjoy Rin's spoils.

Upon hearing this Rin perked up "Yes" she said cheerfully and followed them obediently. She loved how Lord Sesshoumaru looked out for her so much; it was very admirable. Without him to guide her she would be lost and very miserable.

As they walked ahead Sesshoumaru peered at Rin slyly; She was maturing well. She had a good build which would eventually become stunning as she matured. Her hair had grown to her chest and was voluptuous and soft. Her eyes were still intense and yet so full of love; she may have been becoming a woman; but her heart was still innocent and loving.

"My Rin" Sesshoumaru thought to himself quietly.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin reunites with her childhood friend Kohaku   
> However Sesshoumaru isn't too keen on them being alone together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru doesn't share

Rin sat upon a rock gazing into the distance her eyes calm and filled with wonder. She, Jakken and Sesshoumaru had wondered into a field of bright yellow flowers. Feeling the need to stop for the time being; Sesshoumaru had decided to stay here till he thought otherwise.

He had since gone to look for food as they had no supplies on them; Jakken was growing irritable and he knew Rin would need sustenance. He had gone to get enough for three as he didn't see the harm in sustaining his own energy while he was at it. Yet again, though he did not admit it Sesshoumaru had gotten hungry and decided to find food. 

Rin's long black hair blew in the wind gently; it now reached her elbows and was less spiky as it used to be. It was smoother but still somewhat untamed; but in an elegant way. It was wavy and tumbled down like black silk. Kaede herself had even stated she was a striking beauty and would one day be stealing hearts of men. 

"Rin? Is that you?" A surprised male voice said from behind her. He had barely recognized her since their childhood. She had changed so much, upon seeing her he had done a double take and felt his heart leap out of his throat. It was hard to believe she was the same girl who had loved to climb trees and get into trouble. 

Rin looked behind her and shock overwhelmed her; she hadn't seen this boy in 7 years. He had been away training and she had left the village a long time ago. From what she knew after she left he had been very unhappy.

"Kohaku?!" she cried out loudly. She was filled with various mixed emotions and didn't know how to behave. She wanted to cry, laugh and smile all at the same time. It was so good to see a familiar face after so many years of being apart from one another. 

"It's been a long time Rin-Chan; you've grown up so much. You look so much like Kagome it's unreal!" he said eagerly his tone filled with joy. As children the pair of them had been close friends and her kind heart had led him along the path of redemption. Her pure nature had kept him going and warmed the darkness that had since left his soul.

Now she was stunning young lady with long dark hair and big brown eyes. Her body was slender and well proportioned. He didn't mind admiring her ample bosom and long legs which had sprouted when she hit puberty 4 years ago.  Though it had been hard at first she was now relaxing into it and enjoying the changes that came with growing up. 

He himself was now an adult at the age of 22 and she was 16; However he still loved her deeply. She had been one of the first friends he had made as a child and someone who believed in him. After all their age gap was literally nothing compared to Kagome and InuYasha; he was over 200 and she was still a teen herself.

Rin blushed shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was used to compliments from others but felt happier when he said them to her. He had become so robust and manly since he had become an adult; he still kept his hair in a ponytail but it was shorter.

"How's your family? Last I heard your sister married Miroku-sama and they had 3 children" Rin asked politely. It had been a long time since she had visited their home. She could still recall helping Kaede with the birth of their 3rd child and Miroku's first son. 

Sango was now 28; being 19 when she finally married Miroku (30). They had now been married 10 years and were still happy as ever. Their children were in their teens like Rin and were working to be either priestesses/monk or demon slayers.

"They are well thank you; however Miroku is still a letch but only to my sister of course" Kohaku joked in amusement. While visiting them once he had been notified much to his displeasure of the intimate sex life of his sister. He could still remember Miroku's voice telling him every detail even after Sango had grabbed her Hiraikotsu.

Rin giggled fondly; she could still remember how they used to fight when she was a child. Looking back they were perfect for each other despite their violent arguments in the past. "That's just like Miroku; he hasn't changed" she said fondly smiling. The monk was like an uncle to her as she had never known her biological family.

Eventually Kohaku looked around curiously; there was no sign of the Kappa sprite or the strong dog demon. They never strayed too far away but still even if she was an adult Rin was never a violent person; even if in danger she could never hurt anyone.

Sesshoumaru had already made it clear Rin was important to him and he would never allow anyone to harm her. However it didn't make him any less uneasy that she was out here alone; even if demons we're not an issue; bandits still were. While she had nothing they could steal, such men often had very bad intentions towards beautiful young women. 

Rin saw his concern and raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Is something wrong Kohaku?" she asked curiously. While he wasn't in any type of bad mood from what she could tell, he was somewhat on edge. She couldn't really think of what could be causing him so much mental distress. There was nobody else around for miles and they were all alone out here. 

"It's unusual for Sesshoumaru to leave you alone without Jakken; doesn't he usually leave that sprite to keep an eye on you?" Kohaku asked firmly. Back in the day he would always tell her not to wonder off or stray too far from him. Yet here she was all alone without any form of protection whatsoever. 

Rin pouted crossly and puffed up her cheeks sulkily. "I'm not a child anymore Kohaku; I'm a teenager now. I am capable of being left alone for a few hours" she muttered crossly. Even as teenagers all these years later, he still saw her as that helpless, innocent child she once was.

Kohaku smiled at her in amusement; no she certainly wasn't. But still she wasn't as physically strong as she was; while she could put up a fight she could still be overpowered. "It's not really about age Rin; its more that you are still somewhat defenseless in _certain_ situations" he said solemnly.

Rin blinked innocently her brown eyes filled with confusion. While womanhood bestowed her in some unpleasant ways such as when she started something Kagome called "a period" as well as her blossoming appearance she still had no idea what he was insinuating.

Kohaku sighed and rubbed his eyes crossly. She was still naive at heart and she would have no idea what he meant unless someone told her. He only hoped Sesshoumaru or Jaken would warn her so she would be more aware of danger in the future. "Never mind" he muttered crossly.

Rin laughed fondly and smiled "Could it be Kohaku is worried about me?" she teased playfully. Kohaku really was a sweet guy and he was always looking out for her, now if only he could find a girlfriend or "Mate" as Lord Sesshoumaru  called it to keep him company. 

Kohaku blushed and looked away; even though she could be naive sometimes she was still very cute. Every time he looked into her dark brown orbs he felt his heart flutter like a bird. As a child he never would have understand why he felt such a way about her. Now, all these years later he finally understood, he had been in love with her all this time. 

"Well well; it seems while I was gone you gained company" a dark voice said from behind them. Rin and Kohaku turned to see Sesshoumaru carrying 2 adult wild boars while Jakken was carrying wild mushrooms. Sesshoumaru's expression was the same as always but his eyes were intense and hinting anger.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried happily leaping off her rock. She raced up to him and smiled happily. He had been away for so long and she had worried something may have happened to him. While she knew he was strong, he was still capable of being hurt by other people. 

Sesshoumaru said nothing but ruffled her dark hair fondly; while he never spoke a word to the human girl he loved her dearly. Over the years since first meeting her, she had become very precious to him indeed. After nearly losing her in the underworld he had been beside himself with sadness. He never wished to feel such pain in his life ever again. 

Kohaku said nothing but simply watched as she greeted her guardian. While he knew Rin saw him as family most days he was aware the Demon planned on making her his once she reached 18. He wasn't naive to the way the demon looked at her; with that heated gaze of his. 

Sesshoumaru looked up at the boy quietly "I thank you for keeping Rin safe; while she is no longer a child she is still vulnerable. I thank you for that" he said his tone stern but hinting gratitude. While he didn't like the fact that Kohaku desired Rin, he still respected the relationship the two had. 

Kohaku smiled slightly "I may not be able to stay beside her all the time; but I will always find Rin no matter where she is" he said solemnly. He simply had to follow his heart and he would find her. They were connected by their souls and would never truly forget one another. 

Sesshoumaru smiled; he was well aware Kohaku was as fond of Rin as he. While he knew Rin would always run to him part of him still wanted her to choose Kohaku. She could have a normal life with him and not be in danger. However, he doubted Rin would ever be able to bare the thought of leaving him permanently. 

Kohaku sighed heavily "I guess I should go now; I don't really need to stay as you guys are here now" he said quickly before turning to leave. He didn't want to say goodbye to her again; he didn't know when he would see her again but he hoped it would be soon. Seeing her again made him realize how much he cared for her and how much she meant to him.

_**A short time later** _

Rin, Jakken and Sesshoumaru were sat around a fire while the pigs roasted upon the fire. The smell coming from them was divine and Jakken's mouth was already watering. As the meat cooked Sesshoumaru stole a glance at Rin who was engaged in staring at the fire. Her eyes were filled with wonder as she watched the amber flames dance upon the embers.

Every day she grew more and more lovely; the innocent child he was knew was now a lovely young woman. While he had never been interested in women in the past; she had such an effect on him it still surprised him 6 years later.

He was not blind to Kohaku's affections for her considering they were friends as children when he took in Kohaku. While jealousy filled him when he saw Rin standing beside him he knew the boy could give her something he never could.

A heavy sigh erupted his lips as these thoughts plagued his brain; in the past he never would have thought of such matters. He really had changed since all those years ago; and it was because of her. "My Rin" he said quietly.


	3. What you are to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin ponders on her relationship with Sesshoumaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and feels

It was late in the night; it was raining heavily and dark clouds rolled over the sky. The world around being soaked by water and being refilled with energy to keep balance.  Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken were fast asleep in a cave. The air was fresh and clean due to the immense rain that poured down.

A few drops of water slipped from the ceiling of the cave and dripped onto Rin's face. She murmured quietly as the water irritated her face. Eventually she came to and opened her brown eyes wearily. Everything was fuzzy at first then she awoke to find herself asleep on Lord Sesshoumaru's boa.

It had become a habit of hers when looking for somewhere comfy to sleep. Though hesitant at first, Sesshoumaru eventually accepted it as a natural thing. Sometimes if she looked cold he would wrap her up more until she settled. However should the likes of Jaken attempt such a thing he would receive a menacing glare. 

She looked around quietly to see Jaken asleep in the corner snoring peacefully. Given his age; sleep was an important factor for him. Back at the village before she left; Kagome had told her how Lady Kaede needed sleep due to old age. Though she had to admit it, for being centuries old Jaken certainly had a lot of energy and often acted very immature. 

Quietly she looked up to gaze at the face of her guardian. Sesshoumaru was fast asleep with a peaceful expression on his face. Rin couldn't help but stare; she hadn't seen him make such a face since the day she came across him in the woods. She was so used to his usual stoic expression that it was almost like looking at a different person.

"Like this...he really looks beautiful" Rin thought to herself quietly. When she was younger she thought him to just be strong and amazing. Now that she was older; she really saw how attractive he was. His youthful and pale face, his flowing silver hair like the beams from the moon, his long eyelashes and his cute pointy ears. 

She leaned forward on his boa gently gazing at the sleeping demon. With how deep he got into thought; or his given temper you never would have thought he could look so peaceful. But then again from what Jaken had told her; he had been through a complex life for a demon. He had lost his father as a teenager; he had never known his mother and had a strained relationship with his brother.

Living for so long, seeing so much bloodshed and battles. Having lost so much and always being alone, never having to rely on anyone else. She was beginning to understand why he acted the way he did for so long. He didn't show weakness; because he saw it as unnatural.

"I wonder if I am precious to lord Sesshoumaru?" she thought curiously. As a child she would have hoped he liked her. However now that she was older; she could see why Sesshoumaru would have acted indifferently to her. However she wondered if he only saw her as a daughter or companion rather than something precious.

She truly cared for the dog demon; he didn't show it but she knew that he too had a heart that had been affected by her. He still acted cold and indifferent but was capable of acting gentle and loving when needed. He had shown this from the many situations in which her life had been threatened. 

Rin sighed heavily and rolled off his boa quietly being careful not to waken them. Now that she was awake; she felt the urge to look around and explore a little. The cave was big and went on forever; she only hoped that there were no creepy things at the end or she would scream. 

She took a deep breath and wondered further into the cave clenching her fists tightly. She wasn't a child anymore; she needed to learn how to look after herself more often. However, she couldn't help but get scared sometimes as it was a natural response. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly; he had slept well and felt refreshed. While he was an all powerful demon; even he needed to regain his strength now and again after travelling for such long periods of time. However he would never show that weakness to his brother or any other enemy. 

He looked around to see Jaken sleeping in the corner with drool hanging from his mouth. He had no intention of waking the small demon; as he proved to be a pest now and again. And granted how much he stressed out; sleep was something he very much needed.

However he was concerned to see Rin had vanished from his sight. Despite being an adolescent she was still naive and prone to danger. While he could sense no demons lurking in this place; getting injured was still a possibility. There were sharp rocks, roots and moss everywhere. 

He sighed heavily and smelled the air; she was still in the cave. From what he could deduce she had gone further inside to explore her surroundings. Not wanting to waste time he made his way deeper into the cave. Compared to humans he had very good sight and was capable of seeing in the dark a lot more clearly. 

Rin was well aware not to wonder off and get into danger; however that didn't stop danger from finding her. More often than not she found herself attacked by low class demons who would try and eat her. However none had been stupid enough to try and steal her from him. 

"Growing up has certainly not done much for her mental age" Sesshoumaru muttered quietly his tone irritable. While she was as kind as Kagome, the girl his brother was sweet on; she certainly had no experience in fighting or defending herself. But what she lacked in battle strategy she made up for with her pure heart. 

He only hoped that she had come to no harm while she was by herself. He knew that she was still a cry-baby underneath that smile of hers. However, he was only grateful that she was not a loud cryer like Jaken as that annoyed him greatly.

* * *

Sesshoumaru reached the end of the cave quietly. It had gotten rather dark but thanks to his demon blood he had night vision. However Rin may have not been so lucky. In such bad lighting conditions she may have fallen and injured herself; however he could smell no blood in the air.

"Rin; now is not the time for hide and seek" he called sharply making his tone obvious that he was in no mood for games. No reply came only increasing his concern. Usually Rin would respond to him immediately should he call her. Could she have become tired and fallen asleep? What if she had bumped her head and been knocked out. 

Suddenly he heard a quiet singing coming from further in the cave. He could already tell it was Rin's voice however she was very quiet. Without hesitation he wondered further into the cave to retrieve her. He would be sure to give her an earful for wondering off like this.

He eventually came across her with her knees tucked under her chin and a small smile on her face. She was picking the petals off of a flower she had collected while wondering around. She looked almost lonely; sad even. He couldn't imagine what was running through her mind right now. 

"Rin" he repeated solemnly. However his tone was less annoyed than before knowing she was safe and unharmed. She obviously had deep thoughts on her mind to cause her to make such a face. He couldn't help but wonder what complex thoughts were swirling around in that mind of hers.

She looked up at him with her brown eyes gently; a lonely smile spread across her face "Lord Sesshoumaru; you found me" she said quietly. No matter where she was; how far away they were from each other, or what dangers came their way. He was always able to find her in the end.

Sesshoumaru knelt beside her quietly "Why did you wonder off by yourself? You were lucky that you were not attacked by any demons" he asked firmly. If they did not try and eat her; they could easily kidnap her and force her to breed with them for the sake of reproduction.

Rin laughed awkwardly "I can't stop thinking weird things lately. They just seem to enter my mind without any control" she explained hesitantly. When did she become such a worrywart? She used to be so carefree and nonchalant about everything.

Sesshoumaru blinked then sighed heavily; she was of that age. Such feelings and emotions were not uncommon in human puberty. However instead of wondering off she could have asked Jaken or himself. He had no shame in addressing such basic things that every human male or female should come to understand when they were of age. 

"When humans come of age; certain urges come with that stage in their life" he explained awkwardly sounding somewhat annoyed. He had never thought the day would come when he would give a teenager a sex education lesson on the breeding of humans and demons.

He was well aware of human and demon mating; he was over 200+ years old after all. He had a lot of understanding in such matters; but saw it as a chore in his opinion. He had no interest in sex as he only found interest in enhancing his strength and abilities as a warrior.

Rin stared up at him in confusion "I don't mean that sort of thing my lord" she explained bluntly. She was vaguely aware of what went on between a man and a woman. However she preferred not to speak of such things. Considering such people like Miroku-sama made it sound so perverse.

Sesshoumaru went quiet and felt a large aura of tension build. She had not been referring to her human hormones? Then what on earth was she referring to? Though he hated it, he felt a strong sensation of shame come over him for bringing up such a subject. However, he would never speak of it again in the future. 

Rin bowed her head again and became thoughtful "Lord Sesshoumaru; what am I to you?" she asked curiously. Despite having traveled with him for 9 years he had never explained what he thought of her. He had never once addressed his personal feelings of her in any way, not even when she was a child. 

Sesshoumaru clicked his teeth and went quiet; she had phrased that in such a misunderstanding way that anyone would think she was confessing. For a human girl; while he was fond of her she certainly had a way of wording things. He was only glad Jaken was not here for this.

"I can't exactly explain that Rin; I myself do not know that yet. But what I do know is that you are someone I cannot be without" Sesshoumaru explained sternly. He had gotten so used to Rin's company that being without her company felt alien to him. He could not do without her in his life; so not having her around would feel strange to him.

Someone like his half brother or that human girl Kagome would call it love. However Sesshoumaru did not feel it was such a thing. But what he did know was that being with Rin brought him peace and caused the war inside him to ease. All his outlooks were broadened because she was in his life.

Rin smiled warmly and slowly got to her feet. She quietly approached Sesshoumaru and placed her hands on his cheeks. She gazed into his yellow eyes softly with her own deep brown ones "Then we can find out together my lord" she said gently.

They had plenty of time to understand their own feelings as well as each others. It was part of their journey wasn't it? Learning new things; about the world, about life and about each other.


End file.
